The Cullen camping trip
by Ginacutiecat
Summary: The Cullen family go on a camping trip. What will happen? Will Bella survive a week in the woods alone with vampires?
1. Can you stay away?

**I don't own any of the characters, this is all from Twilight saga. Enjoy!**

BPOV

I looked up in my bed at the ceiling. I stretched my arms and sat up.

"Morning beautiful." Edward said from the corner sitting in my rocking chair. I looked at him not surprised. He had been doing this almost every morning since he came back from being away and almost killing himself when he thought I was dead. I didn't want to think of all of those horrid months of suffering. I smiled and moved my legs to the side of the bed to get up. I got up and immediately he was over to me in a flash, arms around my waist. He kissed my forehead as I looked down at our feet. He moved back and I looked at him knowing there was news

"My family is going on a camping trip for a week starting tomorrow." He said.

"Meaning you too?" He nodded "Are you going to be able to stay away for-" I said nervously half smiling. He interrupted Don't worry" He paused "You're invited." I exhaled with relief. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair so it wasn't as messy. I started walking down stairs and of course Edward followed me.

"So what kind of camping is it?" I asked just looking at my feet while I walked down the steps. He stopped coming down. I stopped and looked up at him. "He isn't home. He left early for work." He was worried that Charlie was home. Charlie caught Edward coming down stairs in the morning a few weeks ago and of course he thought we were sleeping together so Edward was always careful ever since. Edward starting walking down the stairs with me after that.

"What kinds of camping are there? It's in a tent, in the woods, aways from humans." He asked making his way toward the kitchen.

I sat down at the kitchen table "Well there's Camping in a RV, log cabin, platform tent, and regular tent." I answered knowing because my mom and dad camp a lot. "Wait I thought you couldn't hunt around me."

Edward made me a bowl of cereal and put it down in front of me. "It's only a week so we're hunting tonight so we can have the best control all week."

I finished chewing and swallowed. "Can you spend a night away from me?" I said smiling at him

He laughed "I'll try"

 **This isn't finished. I just need to get off because it's very late. There will be more! I hope you like it so far!**


	2. Getting past him

EPOV

The next morning I set Bellas alarm for 8 letting her sleep longer than usual. When it went off she groaned. She did a huffy breath annoyed at the constant beeping. She sat up to shut it off, but I had already shut it off before her hand could be touching the button. She's so slow.

"Time to get packing."

BPOV

"Meet me in the car, I don't want to go through Charlie seeing me in his house in the morning."

I thought about how that went before, Edward being surprised and embarrassed, Charlie yelling at both of us, Carlisle and Esme laughing at us, Emmett joking about it, making Edward feel awkward from him making inappropriate jokes.

I packed a week's supply of clothes in a bag including a bathing suit in a bag and walked down stairs. Now to get past Charlie. I walked casually to the door past Charlie sitting at the kitchen table eating eggs and bacon reading at the morning newspaper.

"Where you goin'?" He asked not looking up from the crossword puzzle he had just found. I put my bag down. There was no need to wait, this wouldn't be quick.

"Camping' remember?" He looked up at me "I told you last night and you said I could go." He just kept looking at me. "Edwards in the car waiting for me." I said trying to speed things up.

"Oh good, bring him in." He smiled like he was just pulling in another prey. He put his newspaper to the down and sat up. I came outside and gestured for Edward to come in. He got out of the car and walked with me toward the house knowing the interrogation that was waiting for him. "Great" He whispered near my ear sarcastically.

He walked in with me and Charlie was there sitting down. Charlie started with the easy questions.

"So how long is this camping trip?" I looked at Edward.

"Just a week Mr. Swan." Edward answered truthfully.

"And what campsite are you going to?" I didn't know this myself.

"North Fork campground, it's out of town." He lied. I've heard of that place, it was in Port Angeles.

"Is there any bears?" He asked raising his eyebrow a little up sounding not convinced. Edward smiled.

"I hope not." I looked at him. Well at least I have 7 vampires to protect me. I sounded so weak when I was around them. Always the damsel in distress, and I was the weak human, so I did get how that was my title.

"So who's sleeping in whose tent?" Charlie looked away awkwardly, It did sound wrong. I just hoped Edward choose the right words.

EPOV

I tried to think quickly what would be the best word placement. _Bella's sleeping with me for the week._ would probably make him feel unsettled and _All the couples have their own tent._ Sounded strange since me and Bella didn't sound right as "boyfriend and girlfriend" it sounded childish and... human. I either lie or say the truth without mentioning us in the same bed. I took my chances.

"Me and Bella will share a tent, sir." I answered hoping that was the worst and the last of this appraisal.

"Alrighty then" He got up. "Have fun and be safe." Me and Bella then walked out after her saying bye and we were in the car driving away.


	3. The campsite

If you didn't see my old !crappy poem because you were waiting for some more Twilight then I said Sorry that I haven't been posting! I've been so busy and It's hard to get all the school homework in while keeping up on me and my friends YouTube channels social media (Facebook, Instagram, Twitter) and writing these stories And just reading for fun, Twilight! I have to get my priorities straight... Well Enjoy!

BPOV

When we drove through a long narrow road we finally found the rest of Edwards family's cars parked near a few bushes. I got out and waited for Edward to join me. He got to me quickly (Of course) and linked his hands to mine. We walked to the trunk for the tent and my bag and other things.

EPOV

I opened the trunk door. Bella waited patiently for me to open the trunk fully. She grabbed her bag and put the tent and other supplies on top. I laughed watching her try to balance everything. She walked forward, but then turned around and looked at me not actually knowing where to go. I could hear the thoughts and quiet voices that came from the other side of the bushes. I got to the bushes holding everything she was just holding. She was still looking at where I was, but quickly found where I went and glared at me. I waited while I waited for her to come. When she was close to me I started walking with her through the bushes. She then went to go grab my hand, but she instead grabbed her bag and grinned. We walked past the bushes and there was our campsite, an open area with a few pines scattered. Bella stopped and looked around quickly, looking at the camp. Emmett looked over and waved.

"Hey why are guys so late?" He yelled from his tent where Rosalie was inside putting pillows down so they would be comfortable sitting down at night.

"Charlie held us up." Bella explained

"He had to ask questions." I said clearing it up.

"Doesn't trust you enough to spend a week with Bella?" He laughed. I glared at him. Bella and Alice were already with each other talking. I went and set up our tent. Bella noticed and came over to tried stretching the wires over to put in the ground almost tripping on a few of them as she did. I tried to move her out of the way every time, but she refused and said she was alright as always being stubborn. Bella hung the food high up with the help of Alice so that no bears could get to it.

I then thought of what would happen if any bears came around. If Bella was there the bear would go for her, (Since she is a magnet to trouble) but then if one of us attacks it we might get out of control and hurt Bella.

"Edward?" Bella asked looking worried at me. I hadn't noticed I was frozen staring into space.

"Sorry, Yes?"

"What is it?" She asked still with the same worried look on her face.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking." I answered not trying to spoil her fun and have her be worrying as well.

"Ok." She said trusting me for now. She would probably ask again about it at night when we were alone.


End file.
